Wątek forum:Dyskusja o My Little Pony/@comment-26925111-20160701161804/@comment-26925111-20160704005554
Dużo się tych odpowiedzi nazbierało. Teorytycznie mógłbym to podsumować krótkim: "Nie macie racji"... ale to byłoby krzywdzące, bo w końcu niektórzy z was mają trochę racji, nawet jeśli wydaje się, że wszyscy pominęli najistotniejszą część moje poprzedniej wypowiedzi. Odniosę się więc do wszystkiego po kolei(+małe podsumowanie na koniec - jak nie lubicie czytać długich postów możecie się ograniczyć tylko do niego). AgnessAngel napisał(a): Kwestia filmów i tego, że nie są one kanonem serialu została poruszona przez producentów tuż przed lub po wydaniu pierwszego filmu. O reszcie nie mam już ochoty dyskutować, może masz racje może nie, nie mnie to oceniać. Do mnie teorie rzadko przemawiają. Nie lubię doszukiwania się w scenach z serialu jakiś ukrytych spraw i rzeczy których tam nie ma. Jednak przyznam, że Twoje spojrzenie jest ciekawe, dlatego podjęłam tą dyskusję, pozdrawiam. Mówiłem o konkretnych wypowiedziach. Takie ogólniki to żaden argument. Poza tym akurat niekanoniczność filmów nic nie mówi o stopniu kanoniczności książek komiksów i pozostałych dzieł(tylko gdyby książki/komiksy miały być kanoniczne, to film też by musiał bo po pierwsze istnieje komiks o ucieczce Sunset, po drugie istniją książki rozgrywające się w ludzkim świecie. Innymi słowy założenie o niekanonicznośći filmów i jednocześnie kanoniczności książek/komiksów jest wewnętrznie sprzeczne). A niekanoniczność filmów nijak nie obala tej teorii, ani nie udowadnia, że Celestia i Luna są od urodzenia alikornami. Nawet gdyby przyjąć, że "Narodziny alikorna co coś czego Equestria nigdy nie widziała!" oznacza "w tym państwie" to nie zapominajmy na jakie pytanie była to odpowiedć: "Jak można się tak po prostu z nimi urodzić?". AppleJack wyraźnie pytała o to, czy urodzenie się jako alikorn jest W OGÓLE MOŻLIWE. Gdyby więc Celestia i Luna urodziły się jako alikorny to jest oczywiste, że by o tym wtedy powiedziały, ponadto Luna dodała wtedy, że narodziny alikorna, to coś co "Jest nawet poza naszym pojęciem"... więc oznaczałoby to, że w tamtej scenie Luna i Celestia KŁAMAŁY. Uznanie kanoniczności "Dziennika Dwóch Sióstr ", a z nim "faktu", że Luna i Celestia urodziły się jako alikorny oznacza, że okłamały one Twilight i jej przyjaciółki. Temu nie da się zaprzeczyć. Niezależnie od tego kto go napisał. CrashieCorbashie napisał(a): Pragnę zauważyć, iż to, że Celestia i Luna są starsze od Equestrii (która jest PAŃSTWEM, podaj mi choć jeden cytat z serialu, gdzie powiedziano, że to świat/planeta) widać po fladze w odcinku Wigilia Serdeczności. Są na niej narysowane jako dorosłe, zresztą kto by je umieszczał na fladze gdyby się nie urodziły/były małe i nikt by ich nie znał (gdyby były małe to według twojej teorii nie były by alikornami co nie czyniło by ich tak popularnymi)? A więc Celestia i Luna SĄ starsze od Equestrii, a więc argument, że powiedziały, że w historii Equestrii nie urodził się jak dotąd żaden alikorn nie sugeruje, że Celestia i Luna nie urodziły się jako alikorny. Poza tym gdyby tak było, nie byłoby ich pewnie na fladze/nie były by tak powszechnie znane. Minnie1000 napisał(a): Equestria to nie państwo na początku Twilihgy chyba tak powiedziała w magicznej krainie zwanej Eqestrią czy jakoś tak woęc to kraina CrashieCorbashie napisał(a): Minnie1000 napisał(a): Equestria to nie państwo na początku Twilihgy chyba tak powiedziała w magicznej krainie zwanej Eqestrią czy jakoś tak woęc to kraina Equestria jest państwem/krainą geograficzną. W każdym razie nie powiedziano, że to świat czy planeta. EKGK napisał(a): Minnie1000 napisał(a): Equestria to nie państwo na początku Twilihgy chyba tak powiedziała w magicznej krainie zwanej Eqestrią czy jakoś tak woęc to kraina kraina nieznaczy planeta w serialu bodajże zostało użyte wyrażenie w stylu w equestri krainie kucyków a w świcie z mlp prócz kucy istnieją też smoki bizony Kotka F. napisał(a): CrashieCorbashie napisał(a): Pragnę zauważyć, iż to, że Celestia i Luna są starsze od Equestrii (która jest PAŃSTWEM, podaj mi choć jeden cytat z serialu, gdzie powiedziano, że to świat/planeta) widać po fladze w odcinku Wigilia Serdeczności. Są na niej narysowane jako dorosłe, zresztą kto by je umieszczał na fladze gdyby się nie urodziły/były małe i nikt by ich nie znał (gdyby były małe to według twojej teorii nie były by alikornami co nie czyniło by ich tak popularnymi)? A więc Celestia i Luna SĄ starsze od Equestrii, a więc argument, że powiedziały, że w historii Equestrii nie urodził się jak dotąd żaden alikorn nie sugeruje, że Celestia i Luna nie urodziły się jako alikorny. Poza tym gdyby tak było, nie byłoby ich pewnie na fladze/nie były by tak powszechnie znane. W serialu nie zostało powiedziane jak bardzo dawno Equestria została założona przez Trzy plemiona. Mogłobyć tak, że ten kto opisał to wydarzenie, nie uwzględnił wyglądu tlamtej flagi oraz herbów plemion. Więc Twilight (czy ktokolwiek inny) na potrzeby spektaklu użyła aktualnej flagi Equestrii, nie ma potwierdzenia, że Celestia i Luna są starsze od Equestrii Zacznę od tego, że to czy Luna i Celestia są starsze od Equestrii nie ma aż takiego znaczenia, w obliczu faktu, że wypowiedź Celestii "Narodziny alikorna co coś czego Equestria nigdy nie widziała!" była odpowiedzią na pytanie "Jak można się tak po prostu z nimialikorna, czyli będąc alikornem urodzić?", a po tej odpowiedzi Luna dodała "to Jest nawet poza naszym pojęciem". Jeżeli urodziłyby się alikornami, to te wypowiedzi musiałyby być kłamstwem. Wypowiedź Celestii możnaby jeszcze na siłę uznać za sprytne zatajanie prawdy, ale tak czy siak było to oszukanie AppleJack(pytającej) i wszystkich obecnych. (No i jakby się urodziły jako alikorny, to coś takiego nie mogłoby być poza ich pojęciem). Tak czy siak starsze mogą być tylko od Equestrii jako państwa. Kraina istniała od początku, nawet zanim zyskała tą nazwę. Przejdźmy jednak do samej Equestri i do tego czym jest. Kotka F. słusznie zauważyła, że w serialu NIE ZOSTAŁO powiedziane jak dawno powstała Equestria jako państwo, założone przez trzy plemiona. Równie słuszne jest stwierdzenie, że ten kto opisywał tą historię nie opisał pierwszej flagi Equestrii i dlatego w spektaklu użyto aktualnej. Zasadniczo cały spektakl posiadał narrację pewnej legendy, mitu założycielskiego(nie chodzi mi o to, że ta historia jest nieprawdziwa, chodzi mi o pewien sposób narracji, można to porównać np do legendy o Lechu, Czechu i Rusie). Tak więc trzeba pamiętać, że wypowiedzi z tej legendy trzeba interpretować ostrożnie, bo jak to w legendach pewne rzeczy mogły ulec przekształceniu. W dodatku mało prawdopodobne, że w legencie flaga byłą opisana. Co prawda Spike mówi o odnalezieniu krainy Equestrii więc faktycznie mamy tu nazywanie Equestrii krainą. Ale i tak widzimy, że ta nazwa nie ma tylko jednego znaczenia - bo jest też używana, w tej samej opowieści jako nazwa państwa. W dodatku mówi "Dawno temu, nim Celestia zaczęła nam miłościwie panować", ten zwrot może budzić zastanowienie... niemniej jednak nie zapominajmy o tym jaką mamy narrację. Bez wątpienia dawniej opowiadając legendy niejednokrotnie zaczynało się je w sposób "Dawno temu zanim obecnego władcy zaczął nam miłościwie panować", nie oznacza to wcale, że dana postać zdążyła się w czasie tych wydarzeń, o których mówi legenda, narodzić. Dodajmy jeszcze, że w legendzie padało zdanie "pilnowały by po dniu nastawała noc"... czyli była mowa o wykonywaniu zadania Luny i Celestii... ale nie przez nie, a po prostu przez jednorożce! W dodatku jeśli były już alikornami... to czemu nic nie zrobiły gdy w Equestrii panowała powszechna niezgoda i nienawiść? Legenda wyraźnie mówi, że to kto inny - służąca księżniczki Platinum wraz z podwładnymi dwóch pozostałych władców - doprowadził w końcu do zgody i harmonii. Gdyby Celestie i Luna były wtedy alikornami to raczej odegrałyby jakąś rolę w tej historii. I Craschie według mojej teorii Celestia i Luna jeszcze wtedy się nie narodziły. W spektaklu użyto obecnej a nie historycznej flagi Equestrii. Bardzo możliwe, że obecna flaga Equestrii powstała po "odzyskaniu niepodległości", czyli pokonaniu Discorda. Teraz do EKGK, mówisz o wyrażeniu w stylu "W Equestrii, krainie kucyków"... no owszem było wyrażenie w takim stylu... ale czy nazwanie miejsca krainą kucyków oznacza, że chodzi o miejsce zamieszkane tylko przez kucyki? No raczej nie. W końcu parafrazując to można powiedzieć "Na ziemi, w krainie ludzi"... czy to oznacza, że na Ziemi żyją tylko ludzie? Albo inny przykład "W puszczy białowieskiej, krainie żubrów"... czy taka wypowiedź to stwierdzenie, że żubry są jedynym gatunkiem w tej puszczy? Oczywiście, że nie! Wyrażenie "kraina kucyków" oznacza nie mniej ni więcej, jak to, że w tej krainie żyją kucyki, ale nic nie mówi o tym czy żyją tam też inne gatunki... bo nie jest to tematem opowieści. No i właśnie opowieść z pierwszego odcinka... ta opowieść również ma narrację legendy/baśni. W legendach i baśniach w zasadzie z definicji nie mówi się o planetach/światach. Słowo "kraina" w takich utworach może jak najbardziej może czasem oznaczać świat lub planetę. Przyjrzyjmy się zresztą dokładnie kontekstowi w jakim pojawia się ta opowieść. Jest to pierwsza scena w serialu wprowadzenie w ŚWIAT w jakim rozgrywa się akcja. Padają tam słowa "W czarodziejskiej krainie Equestria dwie rodzone siostry sprawowały rządy oparte na zgodzie i harmoni" no cóż teorytycznie Equestria mogłaby oznaczać właśnie nazwę rządzonego przez nich państwa/krainy... ale z drugiej strony nie powiedziano, że sprawowały rządy nad całą krainą. Nie było mowy o istnieniu jakichkolwiek miejsc poza tą krainą Equestrią, a to było wprowadzenie w świat przedstawiony... więc tak właściwie było to nazwanie w ten sposób świata w którym żyją kucyki. Więc w samym serialu nie jest to takie jednoznacze, że Equestria nie może oznaczać świata. Oczywiście z pewnością może oznaczać też krainę i państwo, ale serial nie definiuje jednoznacznie, że nie może mieć też innego, szerszego znaczenia. Szczególnie, że pojawia się problem - czy Kryształowe Królestwo należy do Equestrii czy nie? Jest to część tej krainy, tego państwa... czy może tylko świata? Bo w Królestwie Twilight było ukazywane jako część Equestrii... no właśnie tylko w jakim znaczeniu? Zresztą przyjrzyjmy się samej wypowiedzi Celestii "Narodziny alikorna co coś czego Equestria nigdy nie widziała!". W jakim znaczeniu Celestia użyła tego słowa? Zbadajmy trzy opcje: kraju, krainy, świata(planety). Potem niezależnie od wyniku to jakby się to miało do tego, że Celestia i Luna były alikornami od urodzenia(w wariancie zajścia tego zdarzenia przed i po powstaniu Equestrii jako państwa). Naturalnie pamiętając, że odpowiedź padła w kontekście pytania o MOŻLIWOŚĆ ZAJŚCIA PEWNEGO ZDARZENIA(narodzin alikorna). Jeśli oznaczałoby to, że to coś co nie zdarzyło się w historii kraju to cóż oznaczałoby to, że mogło się wydarzyć wcześniej. Teoretycznie. Ale jaki jest sens odpowiadania tak na pytanie o MOŻLIWOŚĆ urodzenia się w postaci alikorna("Jak można się tak po prostu z nimialikorna urodzić?")? Cóż musiałoby to oznaczać, że albo dana osoba nie wie nic o czasach sprzed powstania tego kraju, albo że przed powstaniem tego kraju takie zdarzenie nie mogło mieć miejsca(było fizycznie niemożliwe np hipotetyczne pytanie o to, czy kiedyś pokonano Equestriańską armię(armię Equestrii jako państwa) - nie mogła ona zostać pokonana przed powstaniem Equestrii... bo wtedy jeszcze nie istniała). Obydwie opcje wykluczają, że Luna i Celestia były wcześniej alikornami o ile narodziły się przed powstaniem Equestrii. Gdyby narodziły się przed powstaniem Equestrii jako państwa to... cóż wiedziałyby o tym co się działo przed jej powstaniem więc odpowiadać tak na takie pytanie nie miałoby sensu(AppleJack nie pytała tylko o historię Equestrii, ale o samą możliwość zajścia)... więc zajście tego przed powstaniem Equestrii musiałoby to być w ogóle niemożliwe... tylko czemu powstanie jakiegoś kraju miałoby w tej kwestii coś zmienić? A jeśli jednak były alikornami i Celestia mówiła o królestwie? Cóż o ile narodziły się przed powstaniem Equestrii to teorytycznie udzieliła odpowiedzi zgodnej z prawdą, ale tak naprawdę nie odpowiedziała na pytanie AppleJack(było ono o możliwość takiego zdarzenia), wiedziała jednak, że coś takiego jest możliwe(sama urodziła się w takiej postaci), więc tak naprawde ją okłamała, zatajając tą informację. W dodatku Luna dodała, że narodzenie się jako alikorn "przekracza ich pojęcie". Jak mogłoby przekraczać ich pojęcie, gdyby się urodziły w tej postaci? Kolejne kłamstwo(i to niezależnie od interpretacji terminu Equestria). Gdyby Luna i Celestia urodziły się po powstaniu państwa Equestriańskiego... to cóż wtedy już wypowiedź Celestii byłaby jednoznacznie kłamstwem. No dobra a co jeśli Celestii chodziło o krainę? Cóż hipotetycznie możliwe. Niemniej jednak wtedy Celestia i Luna nie mogą być starsze od Equestrii jako krainy, bo istniałą ona nawet zanim ktokolwiek nadał jej taką nazwę. Innymi słowy Equestria(kraina) "widziała" narodziny Luny i Celestii. Narodziły się wtedy gdy kraina istniała. Pod jakimi warunkami jest jednak mówienie o krainie w odpowiedzi na takie pytanie(o możliwość zajścia zdarzenia)? Ano pod bardzo podobnymi jak w poprzednim wypadku. Czyli wtedy gdy rozpatrywane zdarzenie mogło zajść tylko w tej krainie(czyli nie istniała możliwość narodzenia się alikorna w żadnym innymi rejonie świata... wyjaśnieniem takiej niemożliwości mogłoby być to, że kucyki nigdy nie żyły poza tą krainą... tylko czy owe trzy plemiona na pewno żyły pierwotnie na terenie tej krainy? Bo opowieść z Wigilii serdeczności sugeruje co innego). Skoro mogło zajść tylko w tej krainie... to Celestia i Luna nie mogły urodzić się jako alikorny poza tą krainą(bo by taka interpretacja tego słowa miała sens to musiałoby to być możliwe tylko w Equestrii lub też musiałyby nie wiedzieć o zajściu takiego wydarzenia poza tą krainą). A skoro mówiły, że nie zdarzyło się to w historii tej krainy, a one urodziły się oczywiśćie w tej krainie w trakcie jej historii... no to nie mogły urodzić się w postaci alikorna. I ponownie - gdyby jednak urodziły się w tej postaci to byłoby to w czasach istnienia tej krainy(kraina nie mogła być młodsza od nich)... więc albo Celestia by kłamała, bo narodziłyby się w tej krainie... albo urodziłaby się poza nią... tylko wtedy z kolei taka odpowiedź nie miałaby sensu, bo gdy jesteśmy pytani o możliwość zajścia zdarzenia to wiedząc, że wydarzyło sie poza jakimś obszarem(Equestria) nie powiemy tylko o tym, czy zdarzyło się na danym obszarze. Czyli w praktyce tak czy siak skłamała. Gdyby interpretować Equestrię jako nazwę świata... no cóż wtedy sprawa jest prosta - Celestia i Luna nie mogły powstać przed powstaniem świata, nie mogły też narodzić się poza swoim światem. Więc wtedy wypowiedź Celestii jednoznacznie świadczy o tym, że nie narodziły się jako alikorny. A gdyby się narodziły? Cóż wtedy już wypowiedź Celestii sama w sobie jest niezaprzeczalnym i bezpośrednim kłamstwem, a nie tylko zatajaniem prawdy. Dodam też, że skoro Equestria jest w filmach stosowana praktycznie zawsze na oznaczenie świata, to oznacza, że twórcy - niezależni od tego czy filmy uznać za kanon czy nie - nie wykluczają takiej interpretacji tego słowa. A teraz czas na ogólne podsumowanie Można przyjąć, że słowo "Equestria" w wywpowiedzi Celestii oznaczało krainę lub kraj. Można przyjąć, że narodziły się przed powstaniem kraju(ale już nie przed powstaniem krainy), można przyjąć, że narodziły się poza tym krajem krainą. Można, to nie było jednoznacznie określone pełna zgoda. (Ale nie ma też żadnych dowodów na to, że Equestria nie może oznaczać świata, ostateczenie nie ma to jednak znaczenie, więc załóżmy, że macie rację i oznacza ono kraj lub krainę). Można przyjąć, że filmy są niekanoniczne(choć dla mnie nie ma to sensu, ale zgoda, załóżmy na chwilę, że się wami w tej kwestii zgadzam). Ale ''nie można ''ignorować tego, że wypowiedź Celestii "Narodziny alikorna co coś czego Equestria nigdy nie widziała!"/"Narodziny alikorna jeszcze się dotąd w Equestrii nie zdażyły"(wersja angielska/polska, tak samo będzie z kolejnymi cytatami) była odpowiedzią na pytanie: "Jak można się tak po prostu z nimi* urodzić?"/"Czy można się z nimi* urodzić?"czyli skrzydłami alikorna, co jasno wynika z poprzednich wypowiedzi bohaterek, pytanie to jest jednoznaczne z pytaniem, czy można urodzić się jako alikorn(pegazy i alikorny nie mają takich samych skrzydeł, możliwe jest że tylko jednorożce mogą stać się alikornami, choć zgodnie z jednym ze źródeł pozakanonicznych(książka) Cadance na początku była pegazem, ja osobiście nie widżę w tym sprzeczności z serialem, być może po prostu najczęściej to jednorożce stawały się alikornami, stąd mówiono o skrzydłach, a nie o rogu, mogło to też wynikać z tego, że elementem który przybył Twilight były skrzydła). W dodatku po odpowiedzi Celestii Luna dodała "Jest nawet poza naszym pojęciem"/"Taka rzecz jest nawet dla nas niepojęta". Luna i Celestia nie odpowiadały na pytanie, czy coś takiego zdarzyło się w historii Equestrii, ale na pytanie, czy to w ogóle jest możliwe. ''W dodatku odpowiedź Luny nie odnosiła się tylko do historii Equestrii, miała charakter bardziej ogólny odnosiła się do ''całej ich wiedzy. Czyli Celestia i Luna jednoznacznie zaprzeczyły by - zgodnie z ich wiedzą - narodzenie się jako alikorn ''było możliwe. '' W dodatku były bardzo wyraźnie zdziwione tym, że dziecko jest alikornem, podobnie jak Twilight i jej przyjaciółki(jedyni, których można uznać, za nie zdziwoinych to Cadance i Shining Armor, ale to mogła być kwestia tego że po pierwsze byli mocno zmęczeni i szczęśliwi, więc głównie to było widać, ukryło to mniej wyraźne emocje, a po drugie widzieli swoją córeczkę już wcześniej od innych i zdążyli się z tym oswoić). O ile można założyć, że wiedza przyjaciółek Twilight na temat alikornów jest marna(Rarity przeczy sama sobie, bo w "Sposobie na zaklęcie mówiła co innego" - co moim zdaniem świadczy o brakach w jej wiedzy na temat alikornów i założeniach na bierząco aktualizowanych w ramach pojawiania się nowych wydarzeń), to jednak Twilight raczej powinna nieco na ten temat wiedzieć... zasadniczo wiedza o tym czy można urodzić się alikornem czy nie powinna być raczej w Equestrii dostępna, a nawet jeśli nie, to sądzę, że Twilight raczej wiedziałaby czy jej nauczycielka jest alikornem od urodzenia czy nie. Gdyby Celestia była alikornem i Twilight by o tym wiedziała, to nie byłaby zdziwiona. A jeśli miałaby pewność, ze Celestia nie była alikornem od zawsze... to czemu jej nauczycielka nie wyprowadziła jej nigdy wcześniej z błędu? Tak więc pytam się wszystkich tych, którzy uznają, że "Dziennik Dwóch Sióstr" jest kanoniczny - jak pogodzicie to z faktem, że Luna i Celestia jednoznacznie zaprzeczają możliwości narodzenia się jako alikorn(a właściwie temu, że to się kiedykolwiek wcześniej zdarzyło, że zgodnie z ich dotychczasową wiedzą może to być możliwe), skoro same narodziły się w takiej postaci? To by jednoznacznie oznaczało, że w odcinku "Kryształowanie" Celestia i Luna wszystkich po prostu okłamały... a jaki miałyby w tym cel? Jak wytłumaczycie tą sprzeczność między serialem a "Dziennikiem Dwóch Sióstr"(lub jak udowodnicie, że sprzeczności nie ma... chyba, że uważacie odcinek "Skrysztalenie" za niekanoniczny, ale wtedy dyskusja nie ma sensu), jeżeli Celestia i Luna nie kłamały oczywiście... chyba, że by móc uznawać "Dziennik Dwóch Sióstr" za kanoniczy jesteście gotowi uznać, że obydwie królewskie siostry okłamały główne bohaterki... ciekawi mnie jednak jak wyjaśnicie mi dlaczego to zrobiły. Mam do was jeszcze tylko jedną próśbę, szanujmy nawzajem swój czas - jeżeli będziecie odpowiadać to proszę o konkretne argumenty: cytaty, kompletne rozumowanie prowadzące do jakiegoś wniosku, tak jak ja wam to przedstawiłem. Stwierdzenia typu "wydaje mi się", "bo tak", czy "to źródło jest kanoniczne, więc jak tam tak pisali to tak jest" to nie są żadne argumenty. Rozmawiamy w końcu o sprzeczności między dwoma źródłami(serialem i dziennikiem dwóch sióstr)... choć i tak nie jest to pierwotny temat tej dyskusji.